


empalagoso

by Iuciernaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Teen Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga
Summary: Michelle no era para nada como Liz. Liz era toda perfección y bondad, sonrisas amables y recordatorios importantes. Michelle, en cambio, los intimidaba a todos con la mirada, cruzaba los tobillos sobre la mesa, y le enseñaba el dedo del medio a Flash cada vez que usaba la campana para propósitos humorísticos en vez de contestar correctamente a las preguntas.





	empalagoso

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310324) by [Iuciernaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga)



Peter Parker llevaba 24 horas sin probar bocado y estaba tratando de hacer la tarea de física en la cafetería, quince minutos antes de entrar a clases, cuando Michelle Jones dejó caer un sándwich y unas fichas de colores al lado de su cuaderno.

"Provecho, perdedor." Sentenció su compañera de clase, con aburrimiento en el tono de voz. Peter alzó la vista confundido para encontrarse a Michelle ya sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, con una taza de té en la mano y la nariz metida en el libro más grueso que había visto en su vida.

"¿Qué... qué es esto?"

Michelle mantuvo los ojos pegados al libro, apenas descargando la cantidad mínima de energía para hablarle. "Las fórmulas que se necesitan para hacer la tarea."

Peter tomó una ficha roja, analizando su contenido. Las fórmulas matemáticas para resolver los problemas de la tarea se encontraban perfectamente organizadas y claras, al contrario de sus apuntes que eran un desastre inentendible.

"Oh. ¡Gracias!" Peter exhaló, aliviado. Así sería mucho más fácil terminar a tiempo. Quizás hasta tendría tiempo de comer algo, porque hablando de eso, ese sándwich que estaba a su lado olía increíblemente delicioso. "¿Y esto..?"

Michelle pasó la página, sin dignarse en alzar la vista. "Tu almuerzo."

Peter abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era posible que Michelle, quien rara vez le dirigía la palabra, supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba? "Michelle, no es necesario. Aunque te agradezco mucho-"

"Parker," Michelle le interrumpió, esta vez congelándolo en su sitio con una mirada seria. "Calla y come."

Peter no se atrevió a contradecirla.

*

"Pero imagina un universo alternativo de Star Wars donde todo es igual pero en lugar de Yoda, existe Spock." Exclamó Ned mientras sacaba sus libros del casillero.

La mente de Peter estaba en otra parte. "Michelle me trajo mi sándwich favorito." Soltó, totalmente fuera de tema. Ned alzó las cejas.

"Ella... ¿qué?"

Peter comenzó a balbucear. "No había comido nada desde ayer porque ocurrió el asalto en el banco en la mañana, y después pasé toda la tarde y la noche patrullando. Llegué a casa en la madrugada y caí dormido y hoy no sonó mi despertador así que no tuve tiempo de desayunar, y luego tenía que hacer la tarea que había olvidado-"

"Espera, espera," Interrumpió Ned "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Michelle Jones?"

Peter cerró la puerta de su casillero. "Durante el almuerzo, mientras tú no estabas, ella se acercó y me dió un sándwich para que almorzara y unas fichas para que pudiera hacer la tarea más fácilmente"

"Bueno," Continuó Ned "No es tan sorprendente. Quiero decir, MJ es realmente observadora."

"¿ _MJ_?"

"Sí. El día que la nombraron capitana del equipo de decatlón nos dijo que podríamos llamarla por ese apodo, porque nos considera sus amigos, ¿recuerdas?"

Peter se quedó pensativo ante aquello. Ese día había salido corriendo debido a que Happy le había contactado. Debía admitir que no le había puesto mucha atención al suceso, inclusive, no se sintió muy parte de ello. El equipo de decatlón era como una familia, pero Peter se había alejado mucho de ellos en el último año debido a que la mayoría del tiempo estaba escapándose para responder a una llamada del Señor Stark o simplemente patrullar la ciudad. La realidad era que no se sentía en el derecho de llamar a Michelle por ese apodo cariñoso reservado a sus amigos reales. Él era sólo un compañero suyo, un conocido, no un amigo.

Sin embargo....

"Pero, ¿como sabía que me gustan los sándwiches con cuatro quesos, sin cebolla y con pepinillos? ¿o que yo no había hecho la tarea de física y mis apuntes no me servirían?" Inquirió, mientras entraban al aula de Física. Era temprano, así que el salón estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de la profesora, y Michelle, quien se encontraba en su puesto usual bozquejeando en su libreta con aire de indiferencia.

"No lo sé, quizás tiene un super poder para leer mentes" Bromeó Ned, aunque con un volumen más bajo de voz para que Michelle no se enterara. No obstante, aquel esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que ambos voltearon a verla sin disimular en lo absoluto, y eso fue suficiente para que la susodicha dedujera que era el tema de conversación.

"Así es, tengo un super poder que consiste en ser capaz de escuchar a un par de nerds hablar sobre mí a kilómetros de distancia," Sentenció Michelle desinteresadamente, girando el lápiz entre sus dedos. "Es una habilidad sobrehumana muy útil. ¿No crees, Parker?"

Peter saltó en su sitio. "¡¿Qué?! ¡No sé! ¿Super poderes? Ni idea, no sé nada de eso."

Las comisuras de la boca de Michelle se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, en una sonrisita burlona, mientras Peter se sonrojaba avergonzado por su respuesta sin sentido.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso. Peter exhaló, un poco aliviado: había sido salvado por la campana antes de volver a decir una estupidez que lo dejara al descubierto.

"Okey, cool." Michelle decidió volver a concentrarse en sus dibujos e ignorarlo, y Ned sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Peter con desaprobación.

"Ya sé, ya sé." Contestó en un susurro. Eso había sido terrible.

*

"Es sólo que no entiendo," Siguió quejándose Peter, rebotando una bolita de goma contra el suelo. Ned se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en la cama de arriba. "Michelle está todo el día leyendo, dibujando, siendo la capitana del decatlón o una persona apartada y misteriosa en general. ¿En qué momento se fija en lo que yo hago o digo? ¿Cómo sabe las cosas que me gustan? No lo entiendo."

"Quizás está obsesionada contigo." Se burló Ned. Peter le lanzó la bolita en la cara.

"No inventes. Ella es como... demasiado cool para eso, ¿sabes? Es como... Han Solo en el Episodio IV."

Ned asomó su cabeza hasta la cama de abajo en una posición sumamente incómoda simplemente para poder dedicarle a Peter una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué?" Peter se defendió "¡Es verdad! Michelle es super inteligente y astuta. Me cuesta creer que dedica algún momento de sus días en fijarse en lo que yo hago. Aparte de que me genera miedo, ¿qué tal si sabe que soy Spider-Man?"

"En realidad tienes razón," Aceptó Ned. "Además, tú faltas todo el tiempo a las prácticas del decatlón y rara vez intercambias palabras con ella "

Peter asintió. "Sí. Pero de ahora en adelante voy a prestarle más atención y evitaré faltar a las prácticas. Michelle es una buena capitana y buena amiga. Se merece que haga un mayor esfuerzo."

Ned bufó, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. "Ivitiri filtir i lis prictiquis. Ni tú te lo crees, Spidey."

Peter rió, haciéndose el ofendido. "¡Lo digo de verdad! Palabra de arácnido."

Ned se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, veremos cómo evoluciona el experimento."

*

Peter llegó temprano a la práctica de decatlón, milagrosamente.

La biblioteca se sentía silenciosa y vacía, pero Michelle se veía totalmente a gusto sumergida en sus libros con un montón de marcadores y libretas de apuntes rodeandola, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente al ritmo de la música que oía en sus auriculares.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Peter, dejando caer su mochila en el asiento frente a la capitana del equipo. La bibliotecaria chistó enfadada. "¡Perdón!" Susurró, encogiéndose en su sitio. Michelle sonrió un poco, sin alzar la vista.

"Llegué temprano." Apuntó Peter, orgulloso. Había sido difícil y cansado, porque se había pasado la mañana persiguiendo a un sujeto que le había robado el bolso a una ancianita y parecía ser el mismísimo Usain Bolt con la velocidad a la que corría. Sin embargo, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por cambiarse el traje rápidamente y columpiarse en telarañas a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo. Peter siempre se olvidaba de las prácticas de los Sábados, atrapado en sus horas de patrulla.

Michelle se quitó un audífono y le dedicó una mirada escéptica. "¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Liz te daba un dulce como premio cada vez que te dignabas a presentarte a la práctica y debo continuar la tradición, o...?"

Peter sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "No, no, no es eso, es que como a menudo, digo, lo decía porque- bueno, tienes razón, fue estúpido, disculpa."

La mirada de Michelle se suavizó una fracción, antes de levantarse y encaminarse a uno de los estantes de libros. Peter pensó que había decidido ignorarlo y sentarse lejos de él, pero para su sorpresa Michelle volvió con una pila de cómics que plantó en frente suyo.

"Para que pases el rato." Sentenció, antes de volver a ponerse los auriculares y prestarle total atención a su lectura. Peter sonrió como un idiota observando las portadas de los cómics, los cuales mostraban la imagen de Batman: su héroe ficticio favorito.

"Gracias." Murmuró suavemente. Michelle apenas asintió, concentrada subrayando alguna frase que llamó su atención. Los rizos desordenados le caían sobre los ojos, enmarcando su rostro, y un par de arrugitas se formaban en medio de sus cejas mientras fruncía el ceño al leer.

Michelle era realmente agradable de mirar, concluyó Peter, entretenido con la mueca de exasperación que hacía cada vez que se le escapaba un rizo y se lo tenía que volver a acomodar detrás de la oreja.

De repente Michelle alzó la mirada, y lo contempló con desconfianza. "¿Qué miras, perdedor?"

"Eres muy bonita." Soltó Peter sin pensarlo, como quien acaba de tener una revelación.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y lo analizó con seriedad durante un par de segundos. "Bonita," Repetió Michelle. Tenía cara como de que quería reírse un poco pero prefería evitarle la vergüenza. "La belleza es subjetiva y suele estar sujeta a cánones patriarcales." Sentenció al fin, y pasó la página.

Peter era experto en dejarse en ridículo.

*

Michelle no era para nada como Liz. Liz era toda perfección y bondad, sonrisas amables y recordatorios importantes. Michelle, en cambio, los intimidaba a todos con la mirada, cruzaba los tobillos sobre la mesa, y le enseñaba el dedo del medio a Flash cada vez que usaba la campana para propósitos humorísticos en vez de contestar correctamente a las preguntas.

"Leeds, ¿cómo se llama la capital de Vietnam?"

"Parker, ¿quién descubrió el ADN?"

"Brant, ¿en qué país nació Marie Curie?"

Pero gracias a eso las prácticas eran dinámicas, entretenidas y se sentían un poco como un reto. Un reto de los que llenaban de energía y expectación. De repente Peter no podía despegar los ojos de la disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción que se le escapaba a Michelle cada vez que alguien acertaba la respuesta a tiempo récord, ni de la manera en que tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa impacientemente mientras buscaba la pregunta más difícil para que la práctica fuera lo más productiva posible.

Peter se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por haberle prestado tan poca atención a Michelle durante tanto tiempo, siendo ella una persona tan genial e interesante. Apasionada por lo que hacía, y - más allá de la imagen de ermitaña y desinteresada que quería proyectar - atenta de las necesidades de quienes la rodeaban.

"Bueno, chicos y chicas. Hoy ha sido una buena práctica, y me ha alegrado ver el equipo completo. Mamá MJ está orgullosa". Anunció con su habitual cara de póker.

Y entonces el equipo chocó palmas entre sí, agotados pero satisfechos de su trabajo, y después de casi dos años de estar alejado en cuerpo y mente del decatlón, Peter Parker finalmente volvió a sentirse parte de la familia.

*

"¿Pero es realmente el género un espectro? ¿O es más bien una jerarquía?" Exteriorizó Michelle, apareciendo de la nada y sentándose al lado de Peter.

Ned le dedicó una mirada de confusión y Peter se encogió de hombros. Michelle entrecerró los ojos.

"Estoy sentada justo al lado de ustedes. Puedo ver cómo se hablan con la mirada." Apuntó, robando una fritura del plato de Peter.

Peter tenía muchas preguntas, pero decidió irse por la zona segura. "Um, ¿de dónde es esa frase que dijiste al llegar?"

"Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre el contraste entre los argumentos de la teoría queer y el feminismo radical. Esa es la pregunta generadora."

"Y por qué nos hablas de eso. Y por qué te sientas al lado de nosotros. Pensé que nos considerabas unos perdedores." Intervino Ned, sorprendido. A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban algo bruscas, su tono era de genuino interés.

"Estoy armando plática. Guau, ¿es la primera vez que alguien se acerca a socializar con ustedes? Parece ser que son más perdedores de lo que creí." Señaló Michelle, apuntándolos con una papa.

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír encantado, y se encogió de hombros en dirección de Ned, quien se veía entretenido con la situación.

"¿Socializar con nosotros? ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres ser como... nuestra amiga? ¿Pasar el rato con nosotros?" Inquirió Peter. Michelle lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos con tanta seriedad e intensidad que lo hizo revolverse un poco en su sitio.

"Okey." Resolvió Michelle, abriendo un libro. Como si Peter hubiera sido el de la idea. Como si la iniciativa de socializar hubiera nacido de ellos y le estuvieran suplicando que fuera su amiga. "Espero que no tengan ningún ritual de iniciación que involucre sangre o películas de Star Trek, nerds "

"Es Star Wars," Corrigió Ned "Quizás en serio necesites un maratón de las películas como ritual de iniciación."

"Gracias, pero no gracias." Contestó Michelle, sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Ned resopló. "¡Pero MJ! ¡Star Wars es fascinante! Inclusive hay libros."

Esto pareció captar la atención de Michelle, así que Peter aprovechó la oportunidad. "Podemos hacer un club de lectura de Star Wars."

Michelle lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de levantarse. "Irme ahora, debo de."

Peter y Ned la observaron irse.

"¿Esa fue una referencia a Yoda?"

"Parece que sí."

"Ella es genial." Apuntó Ned. Peter estaba de acuerdo.

*

Peter no tenía mucha experiencia teniendo amigos. Es decir, Peter era agradable y buena gente, saludaba conocidos de vez en cuando por los pasillos del colegio e intecambiaba chistes frikis con sus compañeros del club de robótica. Pero, ¿amigos cercanos? Su única referencia en el tema era Ned, quien era más como un hermano.

Así que cuando Michelle se convirtió en MJ, osea, su amiga-amiga, Peter sentía que era algo increíble y emocionante y extraño y desconocido pero también demasiado bueno para él.

"¿Qué opinas de los acuerdos de Sokovia?" Inquirió MJ un día, sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Peter. Porque ese tipo de cosas hacían ahora, estudiar juntos, en casa de Peter. A veces en cafeterías, o en bibliotecas acogedoras. Porque eran amigos. Amigos-amigos, de verdad.

"Bueno, el Señor Stark dice que-"

"Parker. No me interesa qué piensa el señor multimillonario."

"Oh. Okey, voy de nuevo. Hmmm, pienso que..." Peter se rascó la mejilla, analizándolo por primera vez. "Son ... ¿necesarios? ¿Buenos, importantes?"

Ella alzó el mentón, analizándolo a través de sus pestañas. "Interesante."

Peter nunca lograba leerla. MJ era un enigma viviente, rodeada de misterios y pensamientos profundos. Michelle lo hacía pensar, observar, analizar. En ocasiones lo hacía sentir como un conejillo de indias en el que realizaba experimentos sociales. Y lo hacía leer. Mucho.

"Hay un personaje aquí que me hace recordar a tí." Había anunciado un día, plantando un libro sobre su pupitre.

Peter le sonrió, porque era muy MJ recomendar libros, y porque le conmovía el saber que ella había pensado en él mientras lo leía. "¿Cuál?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Léelo y descúbrelo tú mismo, sonso."

La sonrisa de Peter se hizo aún más grande, y obviamente leyó el libro; sentado en la punta de un rascacielos y con el viento soplandole en la cara.

*

Después de las prácticas de decatlón, los tres se dirigían a casa de Ned y armaban sus adoradas figuritas de Lego. O bueno, Ned y Peter construían Legos. MJ se tumbaba en el sofá con un libro, los llamaba nerds, agregaba comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, y los ayudaba a separar las piezas de Lego que se quedaban atascadas. Era genial.

*

Por otro lado, May adoraba a MJ. En una ocasión, Peter llegó de patrullar toda la tarde, cansado y adolorido por detener a unos ladrones que poseían una tecnología muy potente - e ilegal -, y Michelle estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor, tomando té.

"¡MJ!" Saludó Peter, una sonrisa expandiéndose rápidamente en su rostro. Por alguna razón, siempre le alegraba sobremanera ver a MJ. "No me dijiste que ibas a venir."

Michelle alzó una ceja, le dio un sorbo al té. "Porque no vine a verte a ti. Vine a saludar a May."

May se tapó la boca con una mano, pero eso no logró ocultar su risita disimulada. Peter quedó boquiabierto. "Oh, okey. ¿Puedo unirme a la hora del té?"

MJ chasqueó la lengua. "No, Peter. Estamos pasando tiempo de calidad entre chicas. Justo así es como surgió el primer Movimiento de las Mujeres."

May le guiñó el ojo. "Lo siento, cariño. Por hoy te la robo."

Peter suspiró. "Está bien. Que disfruten su té." Se despidió, dirigiéndose a su habitación. No iba a mentir, se sentía un poco decepcionado. Cuando vió a MJ en su casa se había entusiasmado al instante pensando en contarle todo sobre el nuevo puesto de libros usados que vio cerca de la escuela, y preguntarle su opinión sobre la conferencia que dio el Rey de Wakanda el día anterior. Pero Michelle no había venido a visitarlo a él.

En fin, Peter no estaba celoso. Sólo es que venía exhausto y le hubiera hecho bien compartir un rato relajado con su amiga-amiga. Eso era todo.

Una hora después, Peter estaba en su habitación evaluando los daños que había recibido su traje y qué excusa le daría al Señor Stark, cuando escuchó que movían la manija de la puerta.

"Peter Parque." Decía la voz de MJ. "Espero que estés decente porque voy a entrar."

A la velocidad de la luz, Peter lanzó el traje de Spider-Man detrás de un mueble y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio en una pose que esperaba y se viera 'casual'. Sin embargo, desde el instante en que Michelle asomó la cabeza por la puerta ya tenía una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué haces, tonto?"

"Um, nada," Peter colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza para que su pose se viera aún más casual. "Relajándome."

"Relajándote". Repitió MJ, recostada en el marco de la puerta como si fuera la dueña de la casa. "¿De qué? Pensé que habías salido a comer helado con Ned."

Peter balbuceó. "Oh, sí sí. Pero fue cansado porque... comí demasiado helado."

Michelle lo observó en silencio por unos segundos. "La gula es un pecado capital."

Peter no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió. "La soberbia también."

Ella le dirigió una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y Peter casi se echa a reír. No por burlarse del poder de su mirada fulminante - que en realidad daba bastante miedo - sino porque se sentía feliz, lleno. Viendo a MJ a tobillos cruzados recostada en la puerta de su habitación, con algunos mechones rizados escapándose del moño desordenado y la luz de la sala iluminando su rostro de manera angelical.

Se sentía pleno, con la música ochentera de Tía May de fondo, y el corazón latiendo rápido por la adrenalina de haber estado persiguiendo el crimen, siendo Spider-Man, y luego sonriéndole a Michelle, siendo Peter.

De repente MJ desvío la mirada a algo detrás suyo. Peter siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos e identificó el objeto que había llamado su atención: Un kindle.

"No sabía que tenías eso." Apuntó Michelle, sentándose en la cama. Peter tomó la pequeña pantalla y se la ofreció.

"El Tío Ben me lo regaló." Explicó Peter. Ella no reaccionó con miradas de lástima o pena ante la mención de su familiar difunto; en vez de eso simplemente asintió y descansó los pies sobre su regazo, juzgando en silencio su biblioteca de libros digitales.

"Vaya, vaya. 'Mujeres, raza y clase' por Ángela Davis. Este no es tu tipo de lectura." Señaló, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Peter sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder.

"Bueno, ese lo compré hace poco porque pensé que a tí te gustaría."

Michelle alzó el mentón y le dedicó una mirada que lo hizo sentir pequeño. "Bastante atrevido de tu parte suponer que no lo he leído ya."

Peter se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreir como idiota. "Pero estoy seguro de que no lo leíste aún. No sé cómo, sólo lo sé."

MJ resopló. "Okey. Voy a leerlo en voz alta, pero sólo porque te falta educarte sobre feminismo de izquierda."

Descansando la mano sobre el tobillo que descansaba en su regazo, Peter se rindió y dejó salir la sonrisa que tanto estaba guardando. MJ casi, casi sonrió de vuelta, y con las comisuras de la boca curvadas hacia arriba como quien comparte un secreto, comenzó a narrar. "Capítulo uno: El legado de la esclavitud: modelos para una nueva feminidad..."

Así es que la escuchó leer durante una hora y quince minutos, con el ceño fruncido y la voz un poco raspada de usarla tanto. Era todo lo que Peter necesitaba.

*

Pero la vida de Peter Parker realmente entró en crisis cuando Michelle Jones se fue de 'vacaciones' con su familia.

"No estén tristes, nerds. Yo soy la que debe estar triste porque este paseo familiar va a apestar. Por consiguiente, soy la única que puede llamar la atención siendo melodramática."

Ned siguió quejándose. "¿Y ahora quién va a mirar mal a Flash para evitar que se nos acerque?"

MJ le dio un golpe en el brazo. "Aprendan a defenderse por ustedes mismos, perdedores. Enséñenle el dedo medio o algo por el estilo"

El claxon de un auto los hizo a todos mirar hacia el estacionamiento del colegio. Michelle se sopló un mechón rebelde lejos de la cara y comenzó a bajar las gradas de la entrada principal lentamente. "Ese es mi progenitor esperando por mí. Adiós, nerds"

"Hey, MJ" Peter llamó. Michelle se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, con los pulgares enroscados en las tiras de la mochila.

"Qué."

Peter entró en pánico. No sabía ni por qué la había llamado de repente. Era momento de despedirse, no retrasarla. "Uhmm, ¿no nos vamos a dar un... abrazo grupal, o algo?"

Ned se atragantó con su propia saliva. Peter se puso rojo. Michelle lo miró sin pestañear. "Ew."

Peter casi hizo un puchero. Pero logró controlarse, despidiéndose de manera casual. "Okey, cuídate."

Michelle asintió. "Ustedes también". Y luego de unos segundos. "No vean '13 Reasons Why' mientras no estoy."

Peter se sorprendió. "Pensé que odiabas esa serie."

Michelle resopló. "Así es. Es una mierda. No la vean mientras no estoy, y mucho menos mientras estoy."

A Peter se le escapó una risa, y Michelle dejó salir una sonrisa ladeada casi imperceptible. Parecía un soldado antes de irse a la guerra, completamente recta y vestida con su capucha verde, preparándose mentalmente para pasar una semana entera con su familia - que por alguna razón, era su cosa menos favorita en el mundo -. Peter quiso abrazarla un momento, enredarle los brazos en la cintura y enterrarle la nariz en el hombro.

Pero en lugar de eso sólo sacudió la mano y dijo "Nos vemos, MJ. Que disfrutes el viaje"

Michelle rodó los ojos, y se fue. A su lado, Ned reía disimuladamente.

*

El Sábado no hubo práctica del equipo de decatlón porque MJ no estaba y había decidido darles día libre. Todos estaban de acuerdo y entusiasmados por tener el fin de semana desocupado, inclusive Betty estaba planeando una caminata a la montaña para aprovechar la mañana.

Excepto Flash Thompson, porque Flash era un idiota.

"Entre Jones cancelando practicas y Parker faltando cuando se le da la gana, el equipo del decatlón se convierte cada vez más en una basura." Exclamó en medio del receso de la clase de Español.

Peter volteó en su dirección, y no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Flash ya estaba dedicándole una sonrisita burlona. "¿Qué pasa, Pene Parker? ¿Te incomoda que hablen mal de tu inseparable bicho raro? No voy a mentir, son el uno para el otro."

Así que Peter consideró sus opciones. Primero se preguntó a sí mismo '¿Qué haria el Capitán América si estuviera aquí?'. La respuesta hubiera sido, probablemente, hablar de manera civilizada con Flash y pedirle que dejara de ridiculizarlos a él y a su amiga.

Pero después se preguntó '¿Qué haría MJ si estuviera aquí?' Y esa respuesta le fue mucho más útil.

*

Al llegar a casa Peter se hizo un sándwich, se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión, puso el canal de las noticias, y llamó a Michelle.

"Qué onda, palurdo."

Peter no se quedó en preámbulos. "Le enseñé el dedo medio a Thompson, al buen estilo MJ."

Michelle resopló. "Guau. No me lo esperaba del buen Parker. ¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Fui a detención." Sonrió Peter. Extrañaba oír su voz. De ahora en adelante la llamaría mínimo una vez al día, al menos mientras estaba de viaje. Y le enviaría más mensajes de whatsapp que no fueran sólo memes de Shrek.

"¿Valió la pena?"

"Absolutamente "

Michelle dejó salir una risa corta, y Peter procedió a contarle el resto de su extrañamente largo día sin ella.

*

Peter se desplazó por básicamente toda el área de Queens en busca de algo interesante o un poco de crímen que derrotar, pero todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo y perfecto.

"Arrghhhhh" Peter se sentó en el tejado del edificio más alto que encontró, balanceando las piernas en la orilla. "Karen, reproduce 'Despacito' de Luis Fonsi."

La guitarra introductoria del tema estaba comenzando a sonar, cuando la voz de Tony Stark resonó en sus oídos.

"Niño, ¿qué sucedió?"

Peter se puso de pie en un salto y miró con desesperación a ambos lados. ¿Cómo podía haber aparecido Tony a su lado sin él darse cuenta? ¿Estaba fallando su sentido arácnido? ¿Qué-

"Estoy hablando a través de tu traje, niño. Dame un poco de mérito."

"Oh" Peter se volvió a sentar, más relajado. "Perdón. No pasó nada, Señor Stark."

"Algo pasó" Aseguró la voz en su oído "Estás pidiéndole a tu I.A que reproduzca esa canción punk para adolescentes que sólo oyes cuando estás triste, y llevas casi una semana entera sin dejarle mensajes de voz a Happy."

"¡Despacito no es una canción punk! ¡Y es la primera vez que la escucho voluntariamente!"

Tony sonaba entretenido. "Como sea. ¿Por qué has dejado de reportarte con Happy? No digo que esté mal que te independices, Happy llegó al punto de tener pesadillas con tu voz hace un par de meses" Peter sintió su rostro arder. "Pero ya sabes, tengo bastante en mi consciencia como para sentirme culpable si te pasa algo malo y no me entero."

La cara de Peter estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza. "No es nada. Es sólo que últimamente le envío los mensajes diarios a... alguien más."

" _Oh_ " Tony hizo una risa extraña como de villano de película. "Así que el niño tiene novia. ¿Entonces? ¿Le dijiste lo de Spider-boy?"

Peter balbuceó. "¡No! ¡No es mi novia! ¡Y no sabe! ¿O sí? No, no creo. Creo que no. Digo, estoy seguro de que no."

Tony sonaba pensativo. "Si no sabe, ¿qué es lo que le cuentas?"

Peter pensó en los audios y mensajes que había estado intercambiando con MJ en los últimos días. Lo único que le contaban eran los sucesos más insignificantes de su día a día. Las cosas relacionadas a Spider-Man las disfrazaba con mentiras inocentes que esperaba que fueran lo suficiente convincentes. Eran simples excusas para hablar con ella, en realidad.

Porque la extrañaba. Algo normal ya que eran amigos-amigos. Super amigos, como él y Ned. Aunque Ned era más como su hermano; en cambio MJ no era como su hermana. Era su mejor amiga. Así que era algo obvio que la extrañara porque bueno, no es como si tuviera un crush en ella. Peter había tenido un crush: Liz.

Con Liz todo era tartamudeos nerviosos cuando le hablaba; una necesidad increíble de verla todo el tiempo y suspirar de lo hermosa que era. En cambio lo suyo con Michelle no era un crush, porque no le ponía nervioso hablarle, sólo lo hacía sentir relajado y liviano. Y no pensaba sólo en el aroma de su cabello sino que pensaba en mostrarle ese artículo que vio en un periódico que la haría resoplar y explicarle por qué la economía de Wakanda funcionaba de manera perfecta, o en contarle ese chiste de química que la haría rodar los ojos y decirle perdedor, aunque en el fondo le hubiera causado gracia.

Mientras su crush por Liz había sido corazones y dulces y escenarios improbables que imaginaba antes de dormir, lo que tenía con Michelle era más como un rayo de sol cálido y la felicidad de verla dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada. Era competencia intelectual y peleas a modo de broma. Era casi como la comodidad que sentía una pareja que llevaba ya años de estar juntos y se movía en sintonía el uno con el otro, y por eso Peter estaba un poco enamorado de ella.

Un momento.

¿Un poco enamorado? Peter dejó salir el aire de golpe, impactado por el pensamiento que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

"Niño. ¿Ahora qué? El traje está detectando que se te aceleró el corazón a un nivel alarmante. ¿Otra vez chocaste con un edificio por estar tratando de acariciar un gatito en una ventana?"

Peter se atragantó con su propia saliva. "No. No es nada, Señor Stark. Es que... acabo de recordar que... hoy se estrena la nueva película de Parque Jurásico."

"Oooooookey," Tony no sonaba convencido. "No tengo tiempo para esto. Diviértete con tus películas de dinosaurios."

Peter se iba a despedir pero se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Señor Stark?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estaría bien si le contara a MJ que soy.... Spider-Man?"

Tony suspiró dramáticamente. "Si estás seguro de que es una buena idea y ella es confiable, puedes contarle a tu novia de tu identidad secreta,"

"¡No es mi novia-"

"Después de todo, a las chicas les atrae todo el rollo de super héroes."

Peter rió un poco. "No creo que eso funcione con ella. MJ es demasiado.... cool como para impresionarse con algo así "

Esta vez, Tony se echó a reír de verdad. Peter sonrió. Se sentía como que estaba compartiendo un momento genuino de confianza y camaradería con él. "Todo saldrá bien, niño. Ahora vete a salvar Nueva York, pero sé cuidadoso que aunque no conozco a tu tía enfadada, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo."

Una vez terminada la llamada, Peter se miró las manos, cubiertas por los guantes color rojo. MJ merecía conocer esa parte de él; esa parte que lo agotaba al máximo pero también lo hacía más feliz que nada. Esa parte suya que hacía lo posible porque Queens fuera una ciudad segura y se balanceaba de techo a techo sintiendo el aire frío golpearle en la cara.

Estaba decidido, cuando Michelle volviera, Peter le contaría su secreto.

*

Michelle apareció el Sábado siguiente en la puerta de su casa con la piel brillante y el pelo más corto.

"Son las 7 a.m," Señaló Peter, quitándose una lagaña del ojo. Él estaba en pijamas y ella parecía un ángel con su camisa blanca de botones y pantalón de yoga que no combinaban en lo absoluto.

Michelle resopló. "No recuerdo haber preguntado la hora."

Peter la observó a través de sus párpados entrecerrados por el sueño y, como siempre, sonrió como idiota.

"¿A qué le sonríes, perded-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, Peter la jaló de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella era unos diez centímetros más alta que él, lo que le daba la estatura perfecta para que Peter recostara el mentón en su hombro al abrazarla. Era emocionante descubrir aquello. Peter había pensado tantas veces en hacerlo, pero ésta era la primera vez que tenía algún contacto físico parecido con Michelle.

"Ew, Peter, eres la reina del drama. Sólo me fui por una semana." Se quejó ella, pero aún así descansó las palmas de las manos en sus omóplatos. Era tan cálida, y suave, y olía tan bien. Peter sonrió satisfecho, enredandole los brazos en la cintura por sólo cinco segundos más, para no parecer un acosador.

"MJ, dime que traes desayuno." Suplicó Ned, quien se había materializado detrás suyo y tenía la forma de la almohada estampada en la mejilla. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en su casa y se quedaron despiertos por horas discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor tipo de queso. - Era el gouda, obviamente -. "Por cierto, yo también te extrañé."

Michelle asintió, y Ned se acercó unos pasos más para chocar el puño con ella y hacer un saludo casi tan genial como el que tenía con Peter.

"¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos tienen un saludo especial?" Soltó Peter, sin pensarlo. Michelle resopló.

"No seas envidioso, Parker, tú hasta recibiste un abrazo."

Peter sintió su cara arder y ella le dió un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

"En fin, traje donas. Y vine a despertarlos temprano para que lleguen a tiempo a la práctica y Thompson no tenga razones para quejarse."

Todo volvía a la normalidad. La capitana estaba de vuelta.

*

MJ salió de la tienda con una bolsa y una paleta de vainilla en la mano.

"Michelle," Peter se quejó. "No me gustan las paletas de vainilla."

Ella le sacó la lengua y le aventó la bolsa. "Ya sé, perdedor. La tuya es de fresa."

Efectivamente, la bolsa contenía su sabor de helado preferido. Peter sonrió. "Los dos comiendo una paleta de helado, esto es como esa escena de Kingdom Hearts."

Michelle resopló. "Número uno, eres un nerd. Número dos, en la escena están en el techo de un edificio."

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, pensó Peter. Podría decirle a MJ '¿Quieres subir allí arriba?' y luego lanzar una telaraña, tomarla de la cintura y llevarla consigo hasta el techo de la biblioteca. Decirle 'Soy Spider-Man, Michelle, ¿lo sabías?'. Era el momento indicado, sólo tenía que...

"¡Suéltenme!" Escuchó Peter. El grito de auxilio sonaba distante. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo estaba mal lo invadió, revolviéndole el estómago. Tenía que ir a ayudar a quien quiera que estuviese en peligro.

"Uh..." Peter miró a MJ, pensando rápidamente en una excusa para correr en dirección al callejón contiguo, dónde alguien podía estar siendo atacado o asaltado en ese preciso instante.

"Oh, rayos, mira la hora," Exclamó ella, mirando su celular y sin emoción alguna en la voz. "Creo que tengo que ir a bañar a mi gato. Adios, perdedor."

Peter asintió enérgicamente. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Podría ir tras el bandido sin tener que inventar alguna excusa idiota o terminar confesándole todo a Michelle en cuestión de segundos.

"Okey, ve tranquila. Yo me quedaré por aquí. A practicar... parkour." Peter hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? ¿No se suponía que no iba a inventar una excusa? Mal, Peter, mal.

"Como sea, Peter Parkour." MJ le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. No tenía mucho tiempo para despedirse, su sentido arácnido lo estaba haciendo sentir ansioso. Sin pensarlo mucho Peter giró su rostro y le plantó un beso en la palma de la mano.

Ella se veía un poco sorprendida. Y enternecida. Sólo un poco. Y su piel prácticamente brillaba bajo la luz del sol. "Cuídate." Ordenó, y un segundo después estaba caminando en dirección opuesta a él.

Peter se permitió mirar su delgada silueta alejándose por dos segundos, el rebote desenfadado de sus melena desordenada contra el rojo y el naranja del cielo.

Y después corrió a ponerse el traje.

*

Peter estaba sacando la merienda de su lonchera cuando MJ apareció de la nada y le chasqueó los dedos en la frente.

"Ouch," Peter se quejó. Para empeorarlo, Ned no recibió aquel golpecito, sino que todo un saludo especial con choque de manos. Michelle miró su puchero resentido y dejó escapar una risa corta.

"Oigan, nerds. Vamos a escaparnos del colegio."

Ned la miró con confusión. "No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas del mundo, estés sugiriendo eso."

Peter asintió, completamente de acuerdo, y trató de abrir a escondidas el danonino que May le había empacado para la merienda. Si MJ o Ned lo vieran, el bullying no tendría fin.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "La clase que sigue es Orientación. Yo no necesito que nadie me oriente para saber quién soy."

Ned la observó con desconfianza. "¿Por qué lo haríamos, de todos modos? No hay nada que hacer fuera del colegio."

"Tengo algo que quiero contarles. Es importante, perdedores."

Ned sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. ¿Tú qué piensas, Peter?"

Peter se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando. "¿Qué tan importante es?"

Michelle puso los ojos en blanco. "Parker, tú faltas a la mitad de las clases. E inclusive a las práctica del decatlón-"

"¡Sólo he faltado dos veces en los últimos seis meses!"

"Tres" Corrigió ella, "Y como sea. Lo que quiero decir es que una ausencia más para tí no significa nada."

Peter no podía negarle algo, de todos modos. Michelle jamás sugeriría algo así sin un buen motivo. Siempre tenía razones lógicas e inteligentes. Y además lo estaba mirando fijamente y se veía tan intimidante pero hermosa bajo la luz amarillenta de la cafetería, con una ceja alzada y los labios presionados en una fina línea.

"Está bien. ¿Vienes, Ned?"

MJ sonrió satisfecha, y echando una ojeada bajo la mesa, le robó una cucharada del danonino que según él tenía escondido. Peter suspiró, no había manera de ocultarle nada. Ella le guiñó el ojo, y no dijo nada más.

Ned alternó la mirada entre Michelle y Peter, y le dedicó una mirada extraña que insinuaba que sabía algo que él no.

Michelle prácticamente gruñó. "Cállate, Leeds. No es lo que piensas."

Ned rió. "Bueno, Romeo y Julieta, escapense ustedes. Yo no tengo ganas de moverme de esta cómoda silla de la cafetería "

"Lo que digas," Resopló MJ, "Te vemos luego, nerd." Y jaló a Peter del brazo. Peter apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a guardar su lonchera.

*

MJ tiró su mochila al otro lado de la reja. Después se quitó la chaqueta y se la aventó a Peter en la cara.

Él sonrió, atrapándola en el aire. Esa chaqueta negra era particularmente genial, a decir verdad. Tenía un poco de ganas de acercársela a la nariz para ver si olía como ella. MJ no usaba perfume, pero el olor de su champú y su jabón eran bastante particulares. Okey, eso había sonado muy acosador y raro. Tenía que parar.

Frente a él, Michelle escalaba la reja con una facilidad sorprendente para alguien que se dedicaba a tirarse sobre una colchoneta a leer durante las clases de gimnasia.

"No sabía que tenías habilidades para escalar cosas." Se burló Peter. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la reja y, observándolo desde arriba, le enseño el dedo del medio.

"Pues sí que las tengo, perdedor," MJ se apartó un mechón de la cara, y lo miró con seriedad. "Eso era lo importante que planeaba decirte."

Peter la miró escéptico, comenzando a trepar él mismo. Era demasiado sencillo para él, pero eso ella no debía saberlo, así que fingió que se le resbalaba el pie un par de veces. "¿Todo esto era para mostrarme que eres capaz de escaparte del colegio sin que te atrapen?"

Cuando él llegó arriba, Michelle saltó al suelo. Fue bastante impresionante, considerando la altura. Peter la imitó y al llegar abajo ella le arrebató la chaqueta y se volvió a poner la mochila.

Después suspiró dramáticamente. "La verdad es esta" Anunció, y Peter la miró expectante. "Yo soy Spider-Man."

Peter se quedó congelado en su sitio. Luego se atragantó con su propia saliva. Tosió durante veinte vergonzosos segundos en los que ella le miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Tú.... ¿qué?"

"Así es, perdedor. Sé que te sorprende porque Spider-Man es como tu ídolo o tu sueño húmedo de nerd o algo así. Pero es lo que tenía que decirte. Por eso soy tan misteriosa y secretamente atlética. Tengo super poderes arácnidos."

Peter estaba confundido. Impactado. Un poco exasperado. Al final se mordió el labio para no comenzar a bulbucear incoherencias. "Michelle. Yo sé que no eres Spider-Man."

Ella lo miró mal. "¿Por qué? ¿Es porque soy una mujer? Déjame decirte esto, Parker, a veces el patriarcado nos obliga a hacer cosas humillantes para poder triunfar en este mundo de hombres. Por ejemplo, hacerte llamar Spider-Man y no Spider-Woman."

Peter la siguió mirando boquiabierto. "¡No, no es por eso! Es porque- porque yo conozco a Spider-Man, y estoy completamente seguro de que no eres tú."

"Lo que tienes es envidia de que Black Widow y yo hacemos pijamadas en las instalaciones de Los Vengadores, y que le puedo pedir a Vision que me haga el almuerzo." Sentenció ella. Ya estaban a varios metros de distancia del colegio; habían escapado exitosamente sin que ningún profesor los viera. Pero en aquel momento no podía dedicarle mente a aquello.

Peter resopló; el Señor Stark jamás permitiría hacer pijamadas en las instalaciones de Los Vengadores. "MJ, eso no es cierto."

"Sí que lo es. Una vez inclusive participé en una batalla entre el Capitán América y Iron Man," Llegados a este punto ya ninguno de los estaba caminando. Sólo estaban plantados el uno frente al otro, Peter con cara de incrédulo y Michelle examinándose las uñas con desinterés. "Son un par de perdedores. Inclusive robé el escudo del Cap."

Peter balbuceó. "Eso, eso realmente pasó... ¿cómo sabes-"

"Porque soy Spider-Man, Peter, concentrate en la conversación." Dijo ella, pero de repente esa leve sonrisa burlona que no fue capaz de ocultar, la delató.

En ese momento Peter lo entendió. Recordó haberle contado esa misma historia sobre la batalla en Alemania contra el Capitán a Ned durante una clase de gimnasia, con Michelle sentada a sólo una fila de distancia. ¿Cómo la había subestimado tanto? ¿A ella, la persona más observadora que había conocido en su vida? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella no se daría cuenta por sí misma?

"Me estás tomando el pelo." Concluyó Peter.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de fingida inocencia. "No sé se qué me hablas, amigo."

Finalmente Peter se echó a reír, la tensión disipandose por completo. MJ parecía estar conteniendo la risa, los ojos brillantes como quien acaba de cometer una travesura. "Lo has sabido todo este tiempo."

Michelle finalmente se rindió, dejando ver esa sonrisa que le iluminaba por completo el rostro. "¿Qué esperabas? Tú y Ned son los peores disimuladores en el mundo."

"¿Disimuladores? ¿Esa palabra existe?"

"No tienes derecho a corregirme, perdedor." Puntualizó ella, dandole un golpecito en el hombro. Peter se detuvo, y sostuvo su mano antes de que ella pudiera alejarse.

"Eres increíble." Señaló, y ella le sacó la lengua.

"Y tú un fracasado."

Peter la examinó de cerca. La tenía a centímetros de distancia, radiante y alegre, cálida y burlona y sincera y juguetona; tenía una mancha de tinta de lapicero en la mejilla derecha, y la blusa arrugada por toda la hazaña de escalar una reja.

"Eres increible," Volvió a decir, pero esta vez en un susurro. Su otra mano pasó a descansar tentativamente sobre su cintura. "Aunque eso ya lo sabes."

"Bueno," Respondió ella, enterrandole una mano en el pelo, y después la otra. "Yo no soy el _increíble_ hombre araña."

"No " Sonrió Peter, y esta vez sí que se permitió sonreír como un completo idiota, atrayendola a su cuerpo. Estaban a milímetros de distancia. "Ese soy yo. Pero eso también lo sabes."

Al final de todo, ella besaba justo como en sus sueños.

*

Michelle Jones llevaba 24 horas sin tomar un sorbo de té y estaba tratando de leer el último libro de la saga "Los hijos de la tierra" sobre el techo de un edificio sorprendentemente alto, cuando el mismísimo Spider-Man apareció de la nada y colocó un vaso de papel y un par de auriculares al lado suyo.

"Provecho, su alteza."

"Al fin." Dramatizó ella, mientras Peter se quitaba la máscara y reposaba la cabeza en su regazo. Él le sonrió con adoración y ella no fue capaz de no devolverle la sonrisa.

"No pensé que fuera a tardar tanto, pero hay mucha gente en la cafetería hipster que te gusta. Además es como, super rara y un sólo muffin cuesta como cien dólares." Exageró él, cerrando los ojos. Se veía sumamente relajado e inocente allí, descansando sobre su regazo. Era un perdedor tan hermoso e inteligente. Qué vida tan injusta.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice. "Si lo que insinúas es que debería dejar de apoyar a las tiendas independientes y comprar productos de Starbucks, la respuesta es: Ew, capitalismo."

Él rió y se enderezó repentinamente, todo lleno de energía y con el viento revolviéndole el pelo. Dos segundos después tenía ambas manos en su cara y la estaba besando hasta dejarla sin aliento.

 _"Te adoro._ " Pensó Michelle entonces. Pero en voz alta sólo arrugó la nariz y dijo: "Empalagoso."

La sonrisa que le dedicó Peter en ese momento podría haber iluminado el mundo entero.

 

*

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> okey okey cool cool cool. quiero decirles que amo a peter parker, amo a michelle jones. son mis nerds favoritos y llenan mi corazón de alegría. no puedo esperar por un spiderman: far from home lleno de spideychelle. 
> 
> espero que les haya gustado mi interpretación de los personajes y que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiendola, porque tengo que admitir que ME LA PASÉ BOMBA. jsjsjsj
> 
> de igual manera, los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. gracias por leer :-) <3
> 
> also, quisiera traducir este trabajo al inglés (de hecho, me sorprendería sobremanera que al menos una (1) persona lea este fic aquí en ao3, debido a que la mayoría de gente que lee en español busca sus fics en wattpad) por lo que estoy en el proceso de hacerlo. así que si alguien que sepa hablar inglés fluído me pudiera ayudar a corregir errores en la traducción, le agradecería mucho su ayuda. jeje


End file.
